dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility
and Karen Trenson obtain permission to visit Candi and discuss adopting her.]] Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility was a real life operation of the Indiana Department of Corrections that was in operation until May of 2018. It housed the at-the-time only exclusively-female juvenile detention center in the entire state of Indiana, focusing primarily on drug-addicted teenage girls typically from low-income / dysfunctional families. It featured prominently in at least two documentaries. Earth-GØ Note: Earth-GØ and Earth-Ø (pronounced "Earth-G-Nada or Earth-Nada") in Dozerfleet vernacular refers to our Earth. It is the equivalent of the original definition of "Earth-Prime" in DC vernacular, or of Earth-1218 in Marvel vernacular. Earth-G7 / G7.2 / G7.2.1 In The Gerosha Chronicles, mainly the Cataclysmic Gerosha Aligned Continuity Family, many events related to the life of Candi Flippo center around Madison Juvenile. It is the setting of a large portion of Ciem: Inferno, Ciem: Ash Cloud, and Ciem: Caldera. It has a cameo appearance in Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, and is alluded to in Sodality, Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo, and the fanfic A Centipede Lost in the Spiderverse (a comic strip re-imagining available on DeviantArt of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse in which Ciem is shoehorned into the plot of Miles Morales' origin story.) Kirby Act controversy The facility's purpose was hijacked in 2015 by the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendments. It become secondarily a housing center for female teenage Phexos, Meethexos, and Marlquaanites living in the state of Indiana whose powers, actions, attitudes, or miscellaneous situational details had led to them running afoul of the wishes of either the state government, federal government, or SCALLOP director Darius Philippine. Use of the facility for this purpose was supposedly to lighten the load on the Texas-based SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. This didn't stop many critics from claiming that the real reason this was being done was to further take advantage of the chaos sown by the Triumvirate on Earth as an excuse to continue the erosion of constitutional rights. Increasingly fickle reasons to condemn young women to the prison were alleged by these critics to be evidence of corruption, and were compared to Mark Ciavarella's Kids-for-Cash scam. SCALLOP lawyers out to defend Darius argued that this was an unfair analogy, as SCALLOP personnel received no kickbacks for sending children to Madison instead. Like in our reality, Madison was shut down in May of 2018 here. However, it was shut down due to repeatedly enduring structural damage from the Triumvirate's relentless forces, as opposed to mere state budgeting issues. Candi's time served After getting sent to Vanderburgh County following her arrest on allegations of arson and terrorism, Candi finds herself temp-adjudicated to this facility by Judge Robert Deckinson.Inferno She is cleared of initial charges and released after ten days; but soon finds herself on trial again over the "data leak" in which locals discovered the existence of Zeran wardrobes - a felony under the Kirby Act. Candi was sentenced to indeterminate confinement at Madison, to repeat her program as often as Darius saw fit. She wound up mostly having to advocate for herself, since her public defender was the fairly useless James Lonsil. She also took more heat than necessary to protect Erin and Imaki. Her superintendent was Bruce Almin. She befriended Amirah Rose and Nancy Hizrah while inside, though Amirah was initially a rival. Together, Candi and Amirah defeated Drop-In. Amirah later was transferred to SJCC. Meanwhile, Candi converted Amirah's old Sparks of Vengeance gang into a Buttercream-like group called "Last Legs." Candi is later furloughed in order to rescue Almin after he is abducted by Eric Korsicht, in spite knowing this could lead to an extension of the time she would have to serve.Ash Cloud She was issued one more furlough, to rid the newly-forming Exodus Agenda in Gerosha from a monster identifying by "Quoll."Caldera After exposing Corey Flontin (the superintendent who replaces Almin) as an Icy Finger spy and gets James Galloper put in charge of the facility, Candi is finally released to the Trenson family - whose lives she saved in Cincinnati while rescuing Almin from Korsicht. Miriam was almost sent here as well; but SCALLOP personnel decided that it would be wiser to send her to SJCC. They wanted to keep the Flippo sisters apart. The two sisters would each serve two years at their respective facilities, before receiving a true release. Housing units The buildings are assigned unit numbers. In Earth-G7, there are six such houses dedicated to the general population of girls. Each of these houses can hold potentially 20 - 40 girls inside, depending on single or double bedding for rooms. This is inspired by the fact that in Netflix's Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up docuseries, the girls of Units 5 and 6 received special emphasis. No mention of general population was made for other housing buildings, so the use of 1-4 as part of that purpose was for convenience of storytelling and organization. Notable inmates (Earth-G7) The following young women were known to have been housed in Madison from the time of Ciem: Inferno until the shutdown in 2018. ;Notations # Sue's fears of the outside world were soon after realized, and her program therapy quickly undone as her concerns proved justified. She was murdered shortly after gaining her freedom. # Sheila managed to get out right before Korsicht's raid, and was spared the slaughter that many other girls were subjected to. # Nicole was later forcibly injected against her will once outside the facility, and murdered by overdose. She entered Madison to serve her sentence around the same time Candi was temp-adjudicated. She got along with Candi fairly well, and helped teach Candi increased empathy. She was set free just a few days before Korsicht's raid, and spared the horrors of it. Location The former Madison Juvenile is located on the same campus as the Madison State Hospital psychiatric ward, as well as the Madison Correctional facility (adult female prison.) The operation was moved in 2018 to the Camp Summit Boot Camp in LaPorte, just a few miles from Michigan City. Candi was released in mid-January of 2018 to the new home in Gerosha of Cynthia and Karen Trenson, who'd agreed to sponsor her until the restrictions on Erin and Imaki were lifted. Therefore, she never had to worry about moving to LaPorte. See also * SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center * SCALLOP Women's Containment Center * Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Bruce Almin * Flintirah * Randy Lapborn * Ciem: Inferno * Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance * Ciem: Ash Cloud * Ciem: Caldera * Quoll * Eric Korsicht * Drop-In External links * LaPorte Juvenile official website * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBuxXlhKeQ Kid Criminals] episode 2 on YouTube Category:Prisons